


Nerves

by wasp



Category: One Direction, X Factor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasp/pseuds/wasp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nervous Louis is not the smartest Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerves

Liam has never seen Louis so nervous. Not when they were preparing for their next song on X-Factor, not even when it had been the semi-finals and Liam's palms had been sweating a river, his heart beating out song after song. No, he'd never actually seen Louis this nervous before. It unnerves him, makes him want to reach out and force him to be still.

"Oh my god, they're going to know I'm having sex with their baby boy - this is going to be a disaster PAYNE THIS IS GOING TO BE A - shit, do you think they heard me refer to my boyfriend as Payne? Fuck. Do you think I should open with 'I'm preggo'? Do you think that'll lighten the mood?" Louis asks, bouncing on the tip of his toes, fingers splayed out as they trace secret patterns in the cold, December air. Louis scrapes his Toms against the concrete of Liam's parents doorstep, pulling a panicked face and looking around frantically.

"Louis! Calm. down." Liam says, a smile slipping onto his face. He grabs at Louis shoulders to try and steady him. Obviously they shouldn't have had those skittles in the car. "They know we're coming - they know why we're coming. It's going to be fine."

"But what if they don't _like_ me?" Louis says, his eyes bright and sad, "We're going to have to live in _exhile_ like a bunch of gay pirates. I don't think you understand I don't have the complexion to be a pirate, Liam Payne. I don't even know if you would consider becoming a gay pirate for me, like, where would the line be? Would you be willing to wear an eye patch?"

Liam laughs a little, unable to stop when Louis gives him a scandalised look. "I'd draw the line at a wooden leg," he says, placing a warm hand on the exposed skin at Louis neck. He strokes the soft skin with the pad of his thumb, still smiling fondly at the the idiot.

"I knew you would be willing to be gay pirates with me," Louis says, smiling for the first time in an hour and Liam feels like his heart his going to burst out of his chest.

Of course there's nothing else to do but lean forward and press his cold, chapped lips against Louis' constantly moving ones. He threads his handily already-there hand into Louis' soft hair, pulling him closer and licking at his mouth, tiny noises of happiness escaping out of his throat that he's allowed to do _this._

The door clicks open with a, "We thought we heard voices -"

"Argh god, I'm not having sex with your son!" Louis squeals in a high voice, jumping away from Liam and falling off the doorstep.


End file.
